The Test of Patience
by FailingDemi
Summary: Hikaru was always one without patience. AND I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE HIM GO OVER THE TOP OF IMPATIENT! A twin story. Somewhat fluff, Rated T for swearing


A/N: And I come to you with yet another weird story! Told in Kaoru's perspective. And YES he's slightly OOC!! But that's the fun part.

You will fine BOTH, KAORU AND HIKARU OOC!! And Kaoru's perspective seems OOC but just bear with it please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Hitachiin Hikaru was one without patience. If you had him wait for something he wanted REAL badly for five minutes, he grows irritated. And people wonder…well, I wonder how the hell I can put up with him.

Sure, Hikaru's my brother and twin. And usually, I'm counted on to put him under control (under circumstances where he would terrorize dono with Beelzenef whenever he was bored, and I had ZERO part in it).

No really…he's troublesome whenever he's impatient. He's soo…

"Kaoru..."

And…welcome to my world.

Tch, Hikaru, impatient as always…barged in right when I was about to end it. Anyways, I am going to test his patience. Everyone in the Host Club tried to do it individually, guess what?

Most of them ended up going home with injuries, (Kyouya-sempai had a minor scratch, Honey-sempai received a small bruise, Mori-sempai was just being yelled at impatiently, Haruhi came back distorted, I bet he didn't want to hurt her, and…Dono appeared with a broken leg, arm, and I think his head cracked open…he came the next day with a bloodied bandage on his head.)

And here I am left with my older brother's problem of impatience. Hikaru just growled at me.

Now that's unnatural, why's that now-

"Kaoru! May I ask why I'm in this position?!" my elder brother grumbled again.

Yes, why indeed? I wonder….

Well…maybe cus he was in a handstand was why he was grumbling. And he glared at me. I mean, who wouldn't glare at his younger brother who was sophisticatedly _drinking_ tea while he was on a hand stand for the past hour.

And now to give him a crap answer, "Because Hikaru, it combines your soul and spirit, and all your energy will flow into your empty noggin, so that your knowledge will be stretched beyond anything. Not like I'm insulting your brain."

That sucked so much. Whatevers.

Hikaru only grumbled as he found it too impatient to answer to that crappy reply. You know, sucky sentences shut him up real good. Maybe I should do that some time.

And you must wonder how I got Hikaru into that painful stance. Let's say I threatened him like: "I will never speak to you again if you don't listen to what I say tonight!"

It seemed to shock him like: OMIGOD, OH NO, YOU **DIDN'T**!

And I DID! I'm so wonderful as a little brother. So with a little mumble, here he is hanging upside down.

I drank my chrysanthemum tea and delicately placed the cup back on the dish. I had cake on it and a bottle of maple syrup close by. Hikaru seemed to be staring at me…like with his kind of puppy eyes.

He wanted it.

He knew it.

And I knew it.

I smirked, and he caught the devious grin I had on. I grabbed the maple syrup and started to drip it around my cake heavily, and he was watching! Oh god, being evil to Hikaru is fun…fun...fun.

I splattered a big glop in a small dish. And then placed the bottle back.

"Mm! Keki desuyo!" I chirped, as I scooped a big chunk of vanilla cake with my fork. Dunked it into the syrup, until it was all nice and covered with a golden looking muck. But…it was the **muck** that Hikaru was staring intently at.

Oh so very slowly, I placed the sweet goody into my mouth. I then tried to say as inhumanely as possible, "Mmm!!" I glanced at Hikaru who was starting to drool. "Oishii!"

My brother caught himself from drooling. I mean, if spit leaked from his mouth, the first place where it'll land will be: into his nose, eye, hair, eye lid, eyebrow, etc.

And that would be disgusting.

Ew.

"Kaoru, what are you trying to do?" he asked, completely traumatized that I was eating cake WITHOUT him. I gave him a foxy grin, and swung my fork around.

"My, my, Hikaru. I'm trying to eat my cake now. Would you like to watch me eat?"

He looked away, although it seemed force. "Kekko desu."

Picking up my tray, I walked over to him and squat down in front of him, laying my tray far from him. "It's so good, Hikaru! But, this is our punishment game, so I can't give you anything, my dear brother."

"What did I do to deserve this?" he mumbled, tears were on the verge of spilling out. I seemed to be surprised by his saddened face that just appeared. I only smiled faintly at it.

Awww.

Hikaru's sulking.

How cute.

My face moved closer to his, and I waved a piece of cake in between our faces. "You need to resist temptation, and you need to put your-"

And Hikaru collapsed with a crash. Well, he did stay in that position for an hour, but I didn't want to give up my role just then.

I stood up.

"That's it, Hikaru. I'm not talking to you anymore," I said abruptly, as I walked away with the tray.

"Kaoru! You're so mean to me!" Hikaru was sobbing, and it wasn't fake.

Ara.

He's crying.

I feel kind of guilty.

Highlight: **Kind of**.

I turned to look at him, and my brother was wiping his eyes and sniffing. Okay, maybe I went too far. What ever happened to the impatient and snappy Hikaru I knew?

OH.

I'm his brother, so it's different. Now to try another approach. After a bit of scribbling on a piece of paper, I confidently strode over to the crying lump on the floor and shoved it in his face.

He blinked at it as he read the kanji.

'I'm not going to talk to you, but I'm allowed to write. _**GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF, YOU CRY BABY**_!'

He sniffed and at least he stopped crying. Hikaru stood up and looked at me with those tear filled eyes. "W-What do I do now?"

I grabbed a sticky note, scribbled something and smacked it on his forehead rashly.

"I have to run ten laps around the mansion?"

I, the evil little brother, nodded with a grim looking face on. I slapped another note onto his forehead, and then turned away from him, allowing him to see my back.

"And you're not going to –hic- talk to me?" Hikaru was tearing up again. I resisted from slapping sense into him, so I just nodded.

Ay. He's so dense. If word gets out that he gets manipulated by me, than people's going to start using me to get Hikaru's homework and other stuff.

If that happens…is it possible that my older brother can lose his virginity to some bitch?!

Nah…I won't let him do anything sneaky.

"I'll do it!"

For real? You're really going to run around the house? Well, that was what I wanted to say, and since I muted myself, I just turned around to see him clenching his fists.

"I'll be back!" And he broke out into a run, and he zoomed out of the door despite the seemingly robotic 'Hikaru-sama?' that rang out.

He's so desperate.

I feel bad for him. Sort of. He's more desperate than impatient. Maybe I should land on a touchy subject…the maple thing didn't work. And he seriously is going to run around the house.

--One hour later

BAM

"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped as he smashed the door open. "I…did it! Ten laps!"

Knowing him, he would snap and be quite irritated if I had another game. I smiled mischievously and placed the note that I had written into his hand. Hikaru read it, and then looked confusedly at me.

"Meditate…why?"

Knowing that he'd ask that, I placed another note into his hand. And a **really** convincing smile was smacked on my features. He read out robotically the very long sentence I written.

"Because we need to cleanse ourselves of impurities and reflect about all those times we have shoved Beelzenef into Dono's face, even though I had no part in it, although that is true we are needed to be clean of the negative aura that is dawning upon us, we will meditate for twelve hours and plus…"

I nodded proudly. I spent that whole one hour writing a run-on sentence! I'm so ingenious!

--Meditating…

"…Ano, Kaoru, just why are you wearing sunglasses?" Hikaru interrupted the very long silence as we sat on our knees.

God, HIKARU! You just woke me up!

-cough-

I mean…

Anyways, technically the sunglasses are to think that I am awake, when I'm actually dozing off. I bet the impatience is biting down hard on Hikaru. Oh jeez that's funny. Shouldn't I be answering my dear older brother?

Hmm…

Nah. I'll just ignore him.

"Kaoru, what kind of meditating are we supposed to do?"

I heard something. A wise philosopher once calculated:

**Thinking** equals **Quiet** equals** SHUT UP! **

Or something like that. I think Kyouya-sempai was lying though…

Everything went quiet; you really have to love quietness. We sat in silence. And a vein popped on Hikaru's head. I guess, he won't pass this test of patience. And so…I just dozed off.

A loud grumble awoke me from my dreams. IT WAS HORRIBLE!!1122oneoneone! I had a vision that Hikaru was eating my cake LIKE HE IS DOING NOW!

I gasped horribly at Hikaru who was stuffing his face with maple syrup.

"Hikaru?!" I stood up and grabbed my twin's collar and pulled him away from the cake. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Gomene, I was hungry-" He stopped dead, as I glared into his eyes. Hikaru's eyes widened. "You just talked to me!"

I slapped my hand over my face.

This will be a long night…

"Hai, Hikaru, it's much easier to talk to you than scribble my fingers out, so-" I whacked a knife onto a cutting board, abruptly catching Hikaru's attention. He seemed kind of intimidated when I was holding the large knife.

"Kaoru, why are you wearing goggles?"

I opted to not answer him. I stared deep into his golden orbs. "Do you like crying?"

"Tch, no-"

"Too bad."

I pulled out an onion and smashed into the plastic board. I grabbed the knife that was sticking out of the board, and rammed the blade into the onion quite rashly. Hikaru and I stared at the onion as it split in half.

Onions…I heard, makes people cry. So…Hikaru will cry because of vegetables…

…I just lost my purpose of testing him of patience…

I mean…What does cutting an **ONION** do to make him impatient?!

"What's this supposed to do?" Hikaru asked, staring intently at the vegetable. I only looked at Hikaru's eyes. They weren't being glazed over.

Dammit.

I picked up a half of an onion and brought it to his face. "Dozo, Hikaru. Smell the freshness of this onion, it's beautiful, don't you think?"

Cry dammit. CRY! FRICK JUST CRY!

"Ano…I think it has this sharp smell to it," Hikaru said as he placed it back down.

Well, so that didn't work…

You know, I could've let him slice it…

--Back in the room

"Hikaru."

"Huh?"

"Why not we play a game?" I suggested, I shoved a paper into his face. He took a while to realize that it was a type of game. "We must take turns answering these questions slowly in the lapse of twenty seconds! The slower the better."

Am I not brilliant? Hikaru loves POINTFUL, CONCISE, BRIEF, SHORT-LIVED, PASSING answers. While I take a much longer time to answer. Long sentences make people confused, and that's what's fun about it.

I knew he'd blow before the second question.

Hikaru's eyebrows arched. "Uh…okay…."

I smiled evilly.

--GAME TIME!!

**Question one: What is your name? **

"Kao--ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"Kaoru, that's just stupid," I heard Hikaru say besides me, as he stared at the timer that was in his hand. "You look pale."

You really think so? When's twenty seconds?!

"KAORU!" Hikaru shouted, and he grabbed my head. "Breathe! BREATHE!"

After we got my breathing controlled, we skipped onto the next question. I scribbled 'Twenty-One sec' onto the block where question one was. I almost killed myself there, oh wells.

**Question two: What's your age?**

"Six--teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen….?"

"Hikaru, you only held on for nineteen seconds!" I lied, actually he landed right on twenty seconds, but I can't kill myself again. "You lost!"

Hikaru actually looked confused for a moment there, and I held back a snicker.

An…AMAZING IDEA JUST SMACKED ME IN THE HEAD!

"Ara, let's forget about the game," I randomly said, adopting a slight irritated tone. I turned to glare at Hikaru, who immediately shrunk back in fear. "I'm going to sleep."

And I crawled into our bed.

"K-Kaoru, are you angr-"

I sliced into his sentence by giving him a glare, as I got comfortable. Maybe I was GOING too far, but I really have to see if he will ever get mad at me. In this case, it seems like I'm getting irritated at him.

Oh boy, oh boy…

"Sleep on the floor, Hikaru. I don't like you anymore."

SHOCKAGE!

I feel so guilty saying that to him. It makes me want to cry! Demo…

This is a test of extremeness, and I will do whatever it takes to make him impatient and angry. I heard Hikaru grab his pillow and an extra sheet from the cupboards. He plopped the pillow onto the floor and placed his head on it, as the lights started to dim.

"So…ka, I'll do that."

I was in my bed, faced away from him, tears flowing from my eyes.

YOU BAKA! I WAS KIDDING, BE ANGRY AND THEN COME TO BABY BROTHER'S ARMS!

Never mind. It actually feels nice without you occupying 9/10 of the bed. I started to stretch my arms and legs, it felt nice to be able to stretch for so long-

**WUMP **

A hand just grabbed my arm that dangled off from the edge, and dragged me down onto the floor. Oh god the floor's cold, I can feel it underneath my thin pajamas.

Hikaru's eyes snapped open and met with mine. A vein popped on his head. "If I'm going to sleep on the floor, you'll share my pain."

I shuddered, suddenly he seems quite angry, don't you think?

"H-Hika-"

"Now shut up or I'll leave you here by yourself," he said, wrapping his arms around me embracing me into a steel hug.

"Hikaru…"

No answer. I hate it when he just falls asleep like that. But, he really never got angry or impatient. Or did he?

I may never know…and that's probably one of the little things that I don't know about my brother…

And so the Test of Patience never really continued…

You know…

I think I can't breathe.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end!! And whta's the purpose of this one-shot? I dunno! Just came to me that Hikaru was an impatinet little guy, so Kaoru just so wanted to test his patience.

What does testing his patience do about SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR?!

Excellent question. It is just because Kaoru wanted to build irritation on Hikaru, so whatever.

-Ja.


End file.
